Drive me blind
by RoxasHasAnAxel
Summary: Jealousy has a way of tearing a person apart and leaving them open to raw emotions, but it also has its ways of entwining two together.


AN: Hello there my pretties. :3

This is.. I dont know what this is.. Ive been reading fanfiction for quite a while now and idk.. I was just STRUCK with this brilliant idea. Well not really brilliant.. just.. Good for me. I'm surprised I spelled brilliant right..

Brilliant.

Brilliant..

:D

I'm so cool.

Please don't drive me blind. 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I shake my head and don't even bother looking up at them. It was always them. Those two people I cared about most, hurting me in a way neither of them knew they did. Always around me. Always disregarding me. Always sure to include me in their plans, then go about their own business like I wasn't even there. It was like they meant to torture me. Testing my limits on how far I would go until I snapped.. Of course.. I knew they weren't.. I knew they were oblivious of my underlying hatred toward them.. No not them... What they had.. What they were. Thats what I hated. If only they knew.. If only they fucking knew.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh well arn't them some purrty little twins ya got thur, ", cooed the dean of Hartsfelt High. I give her a once over, her extreme southern drawl attracting my attention, and almost swallow my tongue at her attire. I, myself aren't one known for fashion, but she.. Oh god she needed to be shot. Never in my life have I ever laid eyes on a a pink lace up dress with green bedazzles, and a loose purple snake skin belt. Not only that but she had the nerve to throw on a cut-off fur coat over the disaster and walk out of the house and into a school setting. My twin glances at me and bites back a smirk, probably thinking the same thing as me.

"Well thank you for the compliments, I'm sure their flattered, but I'm more concerned at their ability to start school this semester. I understand that the retiring of has left you with much responsibility, but I also reassure you we had worked out an agreement with him that Sora, and Roxas were to be able to come in from an elongated summer vacation and start school in the second quarter. They have completed their work in full and are currently A students. There must be something you can do.?"

I bite back a laugh, and continue watching my mom ramble on and on, probably using words she didn't even know to make her case against the new Dean and get us back into school. She looked back at us with a menacing glare, clearly asking for help.

", besides the fact that you look absolutely lovely today, and your belt is just to _DIE _for, do you think you could please check in our files for some sort of pass. I'm sure if you took the time and stopped being beautiful for a minuet you would find it."

I snort and glance at Sora, who had played the gay lisp well. I'm sure he noticed all the LGBT safe zone stickers all around the room and used it to find a weak spot in her. Or well.. I hope he had.

She blushes and smiles at him, yellow teeth appearing behind plum colored lips, and turns to look for our folders, mumbling thanks and trying to regain her composure. I'm sure she hasn't been complimented like then since.. Well.. Since never. I smile at my own inside joke, however stupid it may have been, and glance at my mom who's giving Sora a look of complete horror and satisfaction. He smiles at her and lazily scratches the back of his head, biting his lip.

I lean back in my seat and crack my back, letting my baby blue tee ride up my stomach, and lazily scratch the uncovered skin. I needed to stand up and stretch, sitting in the rock hard chair for over almost half an hour wasn't doing me any good, and my body itched for movement, so I excuse my self from the room and head toward the first level bathrooms.

Half way down the hall I hear a door open and close, then footsteps running after me. I slow up a bit for Sora and glance at him, lightly bumping my hip into his, making him stagger a few inches to the right.

"Ya'know Sora, men aren't suppose to go the the bathroom together." I tease, turning down a hallway, walking away from the bathrooms. He shrugs and smiles stupidly at me. "I just didn't want to sit there and listen to them bicker back and forth." He replied, closing his eyes a little, leaning back against the lockers.

I feel my pocket vibrate and pull out my phone, checking the text and smile softly to my self, sending a quick reply. Feeling Sora's eyes on me I look down at him and bite my lip, sliding it back into my pocket. "Who was it?" he asks, sliding down into a sitting position. I shrug and look away. "Mom asking when we were coming back" I lie, sliding down next to him.

He nods and pulls out his phone, checking the time then slides it back into his pocket, sighing. "When do you think the classes change?" he asks, looking at the hallway clock even tho he knew they were 4 minuets off, from experience. I cant recall how many times those clocks have screwed us over.

I shrug and glance at the clock. "I have no idea Sora, but probably in a few minuets. Isn't lunch starting at 11:35?" He sighs again and bites his lip, looking down.

"Rox.. I'm nervous. I haven't seen them since the last day of school. That was like 50 bazillion years ago. What if Kairi thinks I'm worse looking. And.. And Riku.. What if Riku is fat? FAT RIKU! Oh god..I cant do this." He whines, dropping his head into his hands.

I open my mouth to say something, but am quickly interrupted. "What if their together Roxas? Like.. Married.. Kairi and Riku Pralute. And then what am I? I wasn't even invited to their wedding. Roxas THEY HATE ME! I wasn't invited. Oh god.. Why do they hate me."

Rolling my eyes I ignore his rambling and check my phone, smiling a little when the name 'Riku' flashes across the screen with a picture of him from a few months ago. I think I took that picture at the lake, it was my favorite picture. I reply to the message and go to stand up, pulling Sora up with me, even tho he was still rambling.

"We have to go back to the office. Moms going to get annoyed with having to deal with that lady all by herself" I state, making my way back toward the lair of the dragon. Sora nods and glances at the clock, stretching a little, delaying us. Rolling my eyes I bend down to tie my shoe, humoring him in his attempt to stall us.

The bell sounds and almost instantly the classroom doors slam open and students file out rushing to get to their lockers and next class all within 2 minuets. I catch Sora looking around frantically for someone out of our old group of friends and bit my lip when he stares dead ahead at someone.

Slowly I turn and catch mako green eyes staring right at me and I freeze. There he was in all his perfectness. Layered shoulder length hair fell right into place, the silver shining through under the light. His pale face looked as unblemished as ever, and his built yet slim body screamed for attention. I blink and meet his eyes with mine and bite my lip when he smiles at me. I can feel Sora move beside me and we look at each other and rush forward towards him.

I know we were being stupid and childish, but it was Riku we were running to. It's understandable in its own way. Sora is a few steps in front of me, he has always been the athletic one, so I bite my lip and push myself to run faster, wanting to beat Sora and reach Riku first.

I think I'm catching ground until I run into a locker or a door or something VERY hard and fall back on my ass, swearing under my breath. Sora doesnt even look back or offer to help and I hear him squeal in delight when he reaches the target. Sighing I close my eyes and glare up at the object of my defeat. To my surprise it was glaring back with vicious green eyes. My locker/door/somethinghard was actually a living being dressed in black skinnie jeans, a multicolored obscure band tee, and had a checkered scarf wrapped around its neck.

Groaning I stand up and lean back on my left hip, smiling apologetically at him studying his face. It was narrow and somewhat tan and two tattoos lay underneath his bright green eyes. I felt curious to ask what they were but held my tongue, feeling as tho it wasn't the time.

He ran a hand through his fire red hair and pulled a Boo beanie from his pocket and placed it on his head, all the while glaring at me with annoyance.

"Watch where the fuck your going blondie." He snapped, moving me out of his way, and walked past me. I let my eyes drift to his ass and bite my lip, trying to figure out what just exactly happened.

A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my musing and I look to my left and almost jump when Riku smiled at me and slid his hand lightly down my arm, letting his fingers linger above mine. I shiver and bite my lip, smiling back and glance at Sora who was scanning the crowd for someone new.

Riku clicks his tongue in my ear and I jump, bringing my attention back to him. "Hey there _Roxyy_." He purrs, smiling a bright smile. I smile back and look down at my feet, licking my lips. "Hey Riku" I reply, glancing up at him. I hate how I got like this around him. I hate how just his looks could melt me into a quivering pile of nerves.

He runs his fingers through my hair and locks eyes with mine. "Im glad your back. Ive missed you." The words ran through my head over and over again and I smile a little, tilting my head to the side and open my mouth to speak but I'm cut off by the bell. He pulled away and winks at me, walking to his class without another word. I watch him go until he turns outta sight.

Sora skips over to me with a happy smile on his face and pushes me playfully. "He's single Roxas. SINGLE. I still have a chance!" He gushed, jumping up and down in happiness. I smile at him, not really paying attention to his words, and grab his arm.

"Thats cool and all but we need to get back to mom. Shes gonna rip out dicks off if we dont get back there now." I state, pulling him towards the office, fearing the wrath of my mom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay.. So.. GOOD? Or BAD?

Lol idk I dont think its that good especially towards the end. This is a Roxas/Axel story but its gonna be a while until the good stuff. :3

So review? :D 3


End file.
